


Good Morning Mrs. Aomine

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [47]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine loves Satsuki so much, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pampering, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: AnyFandom: All Out!!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke, Prince of Stride, Stella C3-bu, Tsuritama, Yowamushi Pedal, Yuri on IceMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: Fluff preferred, there are too many characters I want to prompt for this OTLDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:Description: Chara A brushes Chara B's hair.Source: GJ-bu





	Good Morning Mrs. Aomine

Satsuki often took her time in the mornings. If nothing else, her hair was long and it took time to brush out all of the knots that it got overnight. However, Aomine felt that she had been in the bathroom longer than normal, and decided he should go check on her.

“Satsuki? Are you alright?” Aomine said, opening the door to their bathroom.

“There’s too many knots today!” Satsuki said, sitting curled up on the floor. Well, as much she could be considering she was a few months pregnant.

“I see,” Aomine said, grabbing the brush and moving to sit behind Satsuki.

“Dai-chan can I go back to sleep?” Satsuki asked.

“Nope. You’re up and ya gotta stay up,” Aomine said, starting to carefully brush her hair.

Satsuki made a displeased sound at that.

“However, you can put your hair up after this, stay in your pjs, and just relax all day.” Aomine said, taking a quick break to kiss her head gently.

“I like the sound of that,” Satsuki said, starting to relax.

“I’ll even let you stay in bed today,” Aomine continued.

“I thought that was understood,” Satsuki said.

“You know this house has an entire downstairs we could be using,” Aomine pointed out, now about halfway done brushing her hair.

“Yea, but going down the stairs is awful, and coming back up the stairs is even worse,” Satsuki pointed out.

“So you’re saying that you need pampering?” Aomine questioned.

“Yes! You knocked me up so now you have to take care of me!” Satsuki proclaimed.

“While that is my kid you got there, having a kid was a _joint_ decision, _Mrs. Aomine_.” Aomine reminded her with a low voice.

“True, but seeing as I am carrying _your_ child, _Mr. Aomine_ , you could pamper me a little considering it’s not your body that is busy both growing another human and making everything miserable,” Satsuki said in the voice she knew would make Aomine do her wishes.

Aomine continued to brush her hair, nearly done now, and said, “Or I could pamper you a lot.”

“Hmmm, I like your plan better,” Satsuki said.

Aomine kissed Satsuki’s head now that that he had finished brushing her hair. “Guess I gotta get up now so I can get to pampering you.”

“Yes you do. You aren’t gonna get out of this no matter how much you complain,” Satsuki said.

“Damn. I’m forced to spend all day with my wife. What a tragedy.”


End file.
